La Promesa
by Vaxij
Summary: Ben Solo es un chico reservado y confuso. Constantemente se debate entre la Luz y la Oscuridad. Una niña pequeña es lo único que lo mantiene en el buen camino, pero las cosas pronto se tuercen. El mal siempre acecha. El miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento... y el sufrimiento al Lado Oscuro.
1. Promesas

**Capítulo 1**  
 ** _"Promesas"_**

* * *

Un nuevo día amaneció en la Academia Jedi. Ben Solo se levantó temprano aquella mañana, se vistió con presteza y salió de su habitación. Decidió dar un paseo por la costa aquella mañana, aprovechando para tomar el aire. El viento mecía el pelo del joven adolescente, se sentó sobre unas rocas, cerca de la playa, y cerró los ojos para meditar, cuando de repente escuchó una tierna y dulce voz llamándole.  
Ben abrió los ojos, y volteó para mirar a la pequeña que se dirigía hacia él con ojos brillantes.  
"¡Hola, Rey!" -Dijo Ben, levantándose ágilmente.  
"¡Ben!" -Dijo Rey, iluminándosele la cara, corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras extendía los brazos hacia él.  
Ben sonrió, dirigiéndose a ella, recibiéndola con un abrazo. "¿Cómo van las cosas?"  
Rey soltó una risita, mientras le abrazaba fuertemente y se aferraba a él, sus dedos entrelazados a través de la seda de su túnica. "¡El Maestro Luke dice que podría empezar a entrenar pronto! Pero se ha enfadado porque no puedo estarme quieta y meditar tranquilamente si tu no estás..." -Dijo ella, haciendo pucheros adorablemente.  
"Ohh.." -Ben le acarició el pelo dulcemente, jugando con sus moños. "Vas a ser una gran Jedi, estoy seguro. Eres dulce, cariñosa, valiente y muy mona." -Añadió, sonriéndole ampliamente.  
Rey rebosaba de alegría, emocionada, mirándole con esos inocentes ojos avellanos. "Tu también serás un gran Jedi, ¿verdad Ben? Seremos el mejor equipo Jedi de todos los tiempos, ¡juntos! Así es como más fuertes somos, ¿verdad, Ben?" -Rey rió.  
"¡Claro, cariño! ¡Seremos imparables! ¿Qué podría salir mal? Además, estamos siendo entrenados por nada menos que Luke Skywalker, ¡la leyenda!" -Dijo Ben, acariciando las mejillas de la pequeña.  
Rey sonrió, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro mientras inconscientemente jugaba con su trenza de Padawan. "Nosotros también seremos grandes, Ben, ¡también seremos leyendas!"  
"Por supuesto que sí." -Ben sostuvo a la joven cerca, acariciando su pelo suavemente. "Pero has de asegurarte de hacer todo lo que el Maestro Luke te diga que hagas. Él es sabio, ¡no le ignores!" -Dijo Ben, riendo entre dientes.  
"¡No le ignoro!" -Prometió Rey, levantando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ben, mirando hacia el agua, soltando una risita. "A veces, simplemente no le escucho por accidente..."  
"Hmm..." -Ben hizo una mueca, sonriéndole maliciosamente. "Así que por accidente, ¿eh? Ya... ya sé lo que quieres decir, pequeña diablilla." -Rió Ben, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago. "Bueno, Rey, ¿cuántos años tienes ya? Estás creciendo muy rápido, pronto serás una mujer preciosa." -Sonrió Ben, mirándola con orgullo.  
Rey chilló alegremente, retorciéndose y revolviéndose a causa de las cosquillas, antes de levantar la cabeza para mirarle, ladeando la cabeza a un lado. "¡Tengo cinco!"  
"¡Cinco! ¡Wow! Ya te estás haciendo mayor, ¿eh?" -Ben rió entre dientes, mirando fijamente a la niña. "Pronto podrás tener tu propio sable de luz, ¡pero ya sabes las reglas! ¡Vas a tener que construirlo tú misma!"  
Rey aplaudió, emocionada. "¡Voy a construir uno de doble hoja!" -Levantó dos dedos, riendo, deslizándose hacia abajo suavemente. Agarró una vara del suelo, pretendiendo blandirla como si fuera un sable de doble hoja. "¡Mira, Ben! ¡Mírame! ¡Mira cómo lo hago!"  
Ben rió, mirándola con una expresión cariñosa en su rostro. "¡Estoy seguro de que patearás muchos culos con ello! Un sable de doble hoja, ¿eh? Te pega."  
Rey le golpeó en la pierna, estallando en carcajadas. "¡Te patearé el culo a ti también!" -Dijo ella, rebosante de alegría y de Luz.  
Ben fingió caer al suelo, agarrándose la pierna. "¡Jaja! ¡Ay! ¡Seguro que sí!" -Ben se levantó suavemente. "No puedo esperar a verte blandirlo. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado para verte crecer y cuidar de ti. Te lo prometo." -Ben se arrodilló delante de ella, colocándose a su altura, sosteniendo las mejillas de la niña suavemente.  
Rey sonrió radiante, mirándole. Puso una mano sobre la suya con una risita, estudiando su cara antes de posar su otra mano en la mejilla de Ben. "¡Yo también voy a cuidar de ti, Ben! Te lo prometo. Te salvaré de todo mal, ¡del Lado Oscuro! -Dijo ella, se inclinó hacia el y le besó la nariz.  
Ben se sonrojó, abrumado por la radiante Luz de Rey. "Claro que lo harás. Siempre lo hiciste. Mientras te tenga en mi vida, voy a estar bien." -Dijo Ben sonriendo, pellizcando las mejillas de la niña dulcemente.  
Rey chilló alegremente cuando le pellizcó la mejilla, se inclinó para morderle la mano, rió y corrió hacia la playa. Ben sonrió, siguiéndola de cerca poco después. "Vas a llegar lejos, Rey..." -Penso para sí, suspirando.


	2. Un Regalo

**Capítulo 2**  
 _ **"Un Regalo"**_

* * *

Rey saltó por las piedras de la orilla, ya que no les estaba permitido meterse al agua y ella no sabía nadar. Tarareaba para sí misma. "Ben, ¡¿Quieres buscar cristales?!" -Le llamó con una mueca alegre.  
"Claro, cariño. ¡No te vayas muy lejos!" -Dijo Ben, siguiéndola de cerca.  
Rey miró hacia atrás hacia Ben y sonrió, asintiendo antes de bajar hacia la orilla dando zancadas. Rey suspiró exaltada al ver un cristal casi perfecto enterrado en el agua. Alargó la mano para cogerlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras su mano hurgaba en la arena embarrada antes de caer al agua, su mano agarrando el cristal con fuerza.  
"¡REY!" -Ben corrió hacia ella, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos suavemente. "Rey... ¿Estás bien?" -Dijo Ben, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por el miedo.  
Rey suspiró, tosiendo el agua a la vez que se aferraba a él con fuerza, sosteniendo el cristal contra su pecho con un quejido, conmocionada.  
"Shh.. Ya está... Ya te tengo, estás a salvo." -Ben palmeó su espalda suavemente, meciéndola entre sus brazos. "Estoy aquí contigo, cariño."  
Rey le abrazó fuertemente, finalmente miró hacia el cristal, rojo, y ahora roto, en su mano, examinándolo con cuidado.  
"¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso, cielo?" -Ben caminó hacia la arena ligeramente, observando el cristal en la mano de Rey.  
"¡Conseguí un cristal!" -Exclamó Rey, radiante, sosteniendo el cristal para que Ben pudiera verlo. "...Pero está roto..."  
"Vaya. Déjame verlo." -Ben se arrodilló, observándolo en silencio. "Hmm... Pues sí, está roto. No creo que se pueda utilizar en un sable láser así."  
"¡Pero sigue siendo bonito, aunque esté roto!" -Rey preguntó, medio contándole, medio diciéndole mientras le miraba, estudiando su rostro.  
"Lo es... Bueno, PODRÍA funcionar, pero el sable no sería demasiado estable, creo yo..." -Añadió, pensativo.  
Rey estudió el cristal e hizo pucheros, lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho. "Es mi cristal favorito." -Exclamó, pero alargó su brazo. "Ben, extiende tu mano."  
Ben la observó con ternura, sonriendo, e hizo lo que le pedía. "¿Para qué, cariño?"  
Rey se movió para que su espalda estuviera apoyada contra el pecho de Ben, poniendo el cristal en su mano, la cerró y luego puso su otra mano sobre ella. Se inclinó para besar la mano de Ben, sonriendo. "¡Quiero que tú tengas mi cristal favorito!"  
Ben se sonrojó de nuevo, conmovido por la inocencia, el desinterés y la Luz de Rey. "Rey... ¿Estás segura de esto?" -Sus ojos se humedecieron.  
"¡Claro que sí! ¡Porque eres my persona favorita!" -Rey sonrió, meneándose entusiasmada.  
Ben sonrió ampliamente, se agachó y besó la mejilla de la niña, sosteniéndola cerca de él en un cálido abrazo. "...Muchas gracias, cielo. Protegeré este cristal con mi vida."  
Rey rió y le abrazó, riendo. "Qué tonto eres, Ben." -Se acurrucó abrazando su cuello, cerró los ojos mientras se aferraba a él, y empezó a sentir sueño.  
"¿Tienes sueño, princesita?" -Le preguntó Ben, meciéndola con cariño en sus brazos.  
"¡No soy una princesita!" -Protestó Rey, pero sonrió, sintiéndose mas relajada al verse mecida, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo. "Si soy una princesa, tú eres como mi caballero, Ben. Porque los caballeros protegen a las princesas, ¿verdad Ben?"  
"Claro. Eso es lo que hacen. Y yo te protegeré mientras viva, Rey." -Dijo, toqueteando la nariz de Rey juguetonamente mientras la mecía.  
Rey soltó una risita y se acurrucó en el, abrazando su cuello de nuevo mientras su mano inconscientemente jugaba con su pelo, tarareando suavemente. "Yo te protegeré, Ben..." -Susurró.  
Ben asintió. "Ya lo estás haciendo, cariño. Tú eres la Luz en mi Oscuridad." -Añadió, besando su pelo.  
Rey sonrió y se aferró a el. "Me voy a dormir encima de ti, Ben." -Le dijo mientras seguía jugueteando con su pelo.  
"Jeje... Bueno, no me quejaré." -Sonrió, disfrutando los deditos de Rey acariciando su pelo.  
Rey continuó haciéndolo, hasta que finalmente se durmió en sus brazos. Luke pronto se acercó a ellos lentamente, permaneciendo en pie con los brazos cruzados.  
"Ben..." -Su voz era suave, gentil.  
Ben se giró, sosteniendo a Rey, la cual dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. "Maestro Luke..."  
Luke le estudió por un momento. "Te estás encariñando demasiado de Rey Kenobi. Te está distrayendo de tu entrenamiento. Debes permanecer concentrado, Ben."  
"Lo sé, maestro... Pero, ¿Como no podría hacerlo? Ella es la alegría en mi vida." -Dijo, mirándola con ternura en sus brazos. "Maestro, te prometo que entrenaré más duro, pero no puedo alejarme de ella. Ella me necesita, y yo la necesito." -Añadió.  
Luke le estudió una vez más, suspiró y asintió. "Muy bien, Ben, pero si se convierte en una distracción, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá..." -Le advirtió. Rey dormía silenciosamente, acurrucada en los brazos de Ben.  
"Maestro... Quiero cuidarla, no permitiré que le ocurra nada, haré lo que sea para evitarlo. Lo que sea." -La voz de Ben se quebró.  
Luke le observó. "Estás encariñado con ella... Ben, ya conoces las reglas, a los Jedi no se nos permite encariñarnos, ni se nos permite la posesión. El amor es una cosa natural, como el querer cuidar de la pequeña, pero te aseguro, ella es capaz de cuidarse sola. Sientes el poder dentro de ella tanto como lo está dentro de ti. Tenéis un lazo con la Fuerza muy fuerte, pero no debes dejar que te distraiga."  
"Aún no lo entiendo, maestro... por qué... ¿por qué no se nos permite amar? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que nos hace humanos? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que nos convierte en buena gente?" -Su mente estaba abrumada por las preguntas. "Obi-Wan tuvo que tener lazos con alguien, de otro modo Rey no estaría aquí, ¿verdad?" -Preguntó.  
"Después de que la Orden cayese, Obi-Wan tuvo lazos, sí, Ben, pero son peligrosos. Obi-Wan sólo tuvo lazos con tu propio abuelo, y aun así, cayó en el Lado Oscuro. Los lazos pueden llevar a tomar malas decisiones, y eso casi causó la caída de Obi-Wan a la Oscuridad cuando su propio maestro murió. Debes ser sabio, Ben, conocer tus límites y crear tus distancias." -Luke observó al confundido joven. El chico se debatía entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, estaba claro. "Debes resistir a la Oscuridad, Ben." -Sonrió ligeramente.  
"...Maestro, Rey es lo que me mantiene equilibrado. No nos pueden separar, si no..." -Sus ojos se humedecieron, lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. "¿De qué sirve vivir, si no se nos permite vivir en sí?"  
"¿Vivir? Querido muchacho, los Jedis protegen la vida en sí misma, protegen la paz, la serenidad... mantienen a la gente a salvo. Vives una vida en paz." -Luke le miró fijamente, entonces extendió sus brazos. "La llevaré a su cama, Ben."  
"...Madre no se preocupa por mí. Padre siempre está fuera y seguramente se ha olvidado siquiera de que existo, y tú... Bueno, supongo que tú si te preocupas por mí... Pero Rey es la única que me ha tratado como a un igual, sus ojos transmiten alegría, inocencia y amor..." -Retrocedió ligeramente. "...Me... Me gustaría sostenerla solo un poco más..."  
Luke le estudió una vez más. "Tu madre y tu padre te quieren mucho, Ben. Tan sólo están... bajo mucha presión, ahora mismo. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes..." -Luke sacudió la cabeza, extendiendo nuevamente sus brazos. "Ben, déjame acostarla..."  
"...Sé que me quieren, pero no me prestan atención, no como tú, y definitivamente no como Rey lo hace..." -Ben la miró una vez más, su pequeño cuerpo recostado contra el suyo. "La quiero más que a la vida en sí misma, maestro, como si fuera mi propia hermanita."  
Luke frunció el ceño. "No debes." -Avanzó hacia él, quitándosela de entre sus brazos con suavidad. Estudió al chico por un breve instante. "Vas a ir a meditar y a descansar, Ben." -Le dijo.  
"...Sí, maestro." -Respondió Ben, observando a Rey en los brazos de Luke en silencio, lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras los veía alejarse en la distancia.  
Luke se alejó de allí, echando un vistazo hacia atrás. Dejó a Rey en el suelo con suavidad y puso la mano a un lado de su cabeza. "Lo siento mucho, querida niña..." -Susurró Luke, y usó la Fuerza para borrar su memoria. Sus recuerdos de Ben, de la Academia... Se acercó a la nave que allí había estacionada, embarcó a Rey con suavidad y besó su frente. "Adiós." -Asintió al piloto y usó la Fuerza para cerrar la puerta, volviendo a la Academia en silencio mientras la nave se alejaba de allí directa a los confines del espacio.  
Ben meditaba, todavía conmovido y conmocionado. Sintió que algo no iba bien, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Luke. "...Maestro..." -Golpeó la puerta con suavidad.  
Luke apareció en el pasillo y vió a Ben tocando en su puerta. "¿Qué ocurre, Ben?" -Le preguntó, arrodillándose.  
"...No soy capaz de meditar... Ni de dormir... He sentido una perturbación en la Fuerza..." -Estaba visiblemente perturbado.  
Luke dudó por un momento, cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. "Te ayudaré a descansar." -Le puso la mano a un lado de su cabeza, y usó la Fuerza para conciliar al chico en un profundo sueño antes de llevarlo hacia su cuarto, recostándolo con suavidad. "Lo siento..." -Susurró Luke, volviéndose para regresar a su cuarto.


	3. Caída

**Capítulo 3**  
 _ **"Caída"**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ben se despertó desorientado y confuso, incapaz de recordar lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Se levantó y se dirigió afuera, mirando al horizonte.  
Luke estaba frente al sol meditando, con sus ojos cerrados, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba. Sintió la presencia de Ben, y abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando al chico.  
Ben saludó a su maestro y se dirigió hacia él, sentándose a su lado. "Buenos días, maestro... Em... ¿Sabes... por casualidad, qué ocurrió anoche? No tengo recuerdo de ello."  
"Estabas teniendo problemas para descansar, así que te ayudé, Ben." -Le aseguró Luke, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Miró hacia el agua de nuevo, preguntándose qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza a su joven aprendiz.  
Ben asintió. "...Gracias, supongo..." -Miró alrededor, y cayó en la cuenta. "...Maestro, ¿has visto a Rey?"  
Luke se miró las manos, e inspiró hondo. "Ben, era hora de que aprendieras a entrenar, a estar sin Rey durante un tiempo." -Le aseguró en un tono suave.  
Los ojos de Ben se abrieron de par en par. "...¿Qué quieres decir, maestro?"  
"Ben..." -Luke miró al chico. "La distancia es sana."  
"¿Qué?" -Ben era incapaz de asumir lo que su maestro le decía. "...Maestro... ¿Qué hiciste..?"  
"Sólo es temporal, Ben, hasta que mejores en tu entrenamiento. Entonces, si has hecho progresos, traeremos a Rey de vuelta." -Le aseguró Luke.  
Ben se puso en pie, alejándose con cautela de su maestro. "No... ¿Dónde la has llevado? Maestro, ¡por favor!"  
"Ben. Suficiente. Desearía que dejasemos este tema." -Le dijo Luke, estudiándole. "Es hora de tu entrenamiento matutino."  
"...No, maestro..." -Ben se alejó un poco más. "...Esto es un error... No... No puedes... No puedes hacer eso... ¿Y si la has puesto en peligro? ¡¿Donde la has llevado?!"  
"Ben, ya te lo dije. Rey es capaz de cuidar de sí misma, es poderosa en la Fuerza, es fuerte en ella igual que en su abuelo." -Luke frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es este comportamiento, Ben?"  
"¡Tan sólo es una niña pequeña! Maestro, ¡¿has perdido la cabeza?! ¡Esto no está bien! Le prometí que siempre cuidaría de ella... Y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Con o sin tu consentimiento."  
Luke frunció el ceño de nuevo. "Ben Solo, te ordeno que dejes de comportarte así y te unas a tus compañeros en tu entrenamiento matutino." -Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.  
Ben también frunció el ceño a su maestro. "No puedo creerlo... Así que no te importa lo más minimo ella, ¿verdad? Supongo que esa es la verdadera naturaleza de los Jedi. Seres egoístas, fríos, insensibles... Abuelo tenía razón, todo este tiempo la tuvo..." -Ben volvió a alejarse.  
"No, Ben, ella está bajo cuidado. No me estás escuchando. Ella está bien, te lo aseguro." -Luke se acercó a el, extendiendo su mano. "¿Abuelo? No, mi padre se equivocaba y lo admitió, Ben. Para ya con esto."  
Ben se escurrió de la mano de su maestro, alejándose de él. "...No seguiré con esto, maestro... Lo siento, pero he creado un vínculo con ella, y no tengo pensado abandonarla. Por nada del mundo. Es mi vida, yo decido a quien quiero proteger... y a quien quiero servir. La protegeré, no importa el precio." -Ben se volteó y empezó a alejarse del lugar.  
Luke le miró con preocupación. "Ben, me prometiste convertirte en Jedi, y eso es lo que se espera de ti. No puedes coger y dejar esto de un día para otro, y menos por una chica. No eres así." -Le siguió de cerca.  
"No me alejarás de ella, tío Luke. No me apartarás de ella. No te lo permitiré." -Dijo Ben, aún caminando, sin siquiera molestarse en voltearse para ver la cara de su maestro.  
"Ella ya se ha ido. Nisiquiera yo sé donde está." -Luke le siguió y utilizó la fuerza para inmovilizarlo. "La sientes... ¿verdad, Ben? La Oscuridad... Detén esta locura."  
Ben intentó moverse, pero fue incapaz. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo algo de repente. Conmocionado, comenzó a llorar. "...Tú... Tú la has enviado a una vida de sufrimiento... Puedo sentirlo... La veo... La veo llorar, llamando a alguien, pidiéndole que vuelva, mientras alguien se la lleva forzadamente lejos..."  
"¿Tú... puedes sentirlo...?" -Luke miró al chico de soslayo, sacudiéndo la cabeza. El vínculo... No, no podía ser. "Ben, tú no entiendes lo que está pasando, lo que yo estoy enseñando aquí. Yo también crecí en un planeta desértico, sólo, y mírame."  
Ben frunció el ceño, mirando a su maestro de reojo. "...No permitiré que nadie le haga daño, nisiquiera tú, Luke Skywalker. Haré lo que sea necesario para conseguir el poder que necesito para protegerla, y punto final... Igual que hizo Abuelo. Nadie se interpondrá en mi camino. Continuaré el legado que Abuelo dejó."  
"No... Ben." -Luke le liberó de su inmovilidad. "No lo estás entendiendo, Ben, tienes que escucharme... ¡Debes escucharme! La Oscuridad... La Oscuridad llevó a tu abuelo por el mismo sendero y lo lamentó. Intentó proteger a mi madre... y falló."  
"No cometeré los mismos errores que él, yo lo lograré. Debo hacerlo." -Respondió Ben fríamente, las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas. "Rey me necesita."  
"No. Rey no necesita a nadie. Nisiquiera a tí, tampoco a mí. Aún no." -Le dijo Luke, y se arrodilló, extendiendo los brazos hacia su aprendiz. "Ven aquí, Ben..."  
"...¿Aún no?... ¿Qué se supone que significa eso...?" -Volvió a alejarse de su maestro.  
"Todo a su tiempo, Ben. Por favor..." -Luke insistió, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el asustado joven.  
"..." -Ben agachó la mirada, sintiendo algo en su bolsillo. Lo agarró, y sacó el cristal de Rey del bolsillo, sosteniéndolo en su mano, mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos reflejando el rojo del cristal. Más lágrimas afloraron. Miró a su maestro una vez más. "...No esta vez, maestro."  
Los ojos de Luke se abrieron de par en par al ver esto. "No... ¡No! ¡Ben!"  
"...Lo siento, tío. No puedo hacer esto. Por favor, perdóname." -Se giró rápidamente y comenzó a correr, lejos de su maestro, colándose con rapidez en una nave.  
"¡BEN!" -Luke siguió al chico pero suspiró amargamente al ver la nave despegar. Volteó la mirada, entristecido. La oscuridad lo había consumido.  
Ben lloraba en la nave, volando lejos de la Academia, lejos de su vida... Podía sentir la oscuridad creciendo en su interior, lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Todo lo que le importaba era encontrar a Rey, y mantenerla a salvo.  
Luke tuvo visiones de lo que vendría, sintió lo que ocurriría, y ahora, era inevitable. Por mucho que intentase dirigir a Ben por el buen camino, fallaría.  
"Por favor, Rey, que estés bien..." -Pensaba Ben, meditando. Intentaba encontrar una conexión, una señal, algo... Encontró en su lugar otra cosa. Una voz, áspera, fría, malvada, de alguien a quien no conocía.  
Luke intentó convencer a Ben de que era un error, de que regresase, pero ya conocía su destino.  
"...¿Quién eres...? -Dijo Ben en su mente. "¿Qué quieres de mí?" -Pudo ver su cara. Una cara pálida y ovalada.  
"Soy el Líder Supremo Snoke..." -Dijo la voz. "Y te voy a conceder tu deseo. Te mostraré el poder del Lado Oscuro... Te entrenaré en un poder que no puedes siquiera imaginar. Te alzarás, como tu abuelo antes que tú... y traerás el Orden a la galaxia."  
"...No me importa el Orden... Tan sólo quiero a mi amiga de vuelta. Quiero ser capaz de protegerla... No sé vivir sin ella..." -Dijo Ben, sollozando.  
"Eres joven, e insensato... Te enseñaré, y cualquier cosa que desees se hará realidad. Todo lo que desees, lo que quieras." -Dijo Snoke. "Poder definitivo."  
"...¿Seré capaz de protegerla? Dime. ¿Podré hacerlo? -Pensó Ben, con esperanzas renovadas.  
"Serás un caballero de Ren, el líder de los Caballeros de Ren, y tendrás poder ilimitado." -Prometió Snoke.  
"...En ese caso... Seré tu aprendiz. Desde hoy me someto a tus enseñanzas... Maestro Snoke."


End file.
